


Felicity Knows Everything…At Least Right Now

by kultiras, pyroblaze18 (kultiras)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Human Target (TV 2010)
Genre: Community: intoabar, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/pyroblaze18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak walks into a cafe and meets Guerrero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Knows Everything…At Least Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge at [](http://intoabar.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://intoabar.dreamwidth.org/)**intoabar**

Felicity took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and tried to project an air of perfect confidence. 

“You’re sure you don’t want me to come in with you?” Diggle asked for the fifth time since she parked her car. Even through the comms while maintaining surveillance over the location of the meet, he was still trying to keep her out of harm’s way.

“You guys, it’ll be fine! What’s the worst thing that could happen? I’m meeting him in daylight, in a public arena,” she said. “What could possibly go wrong with a meeting with a mercenary?” she couldn’t prevent the slightly hysterical-sounding laugh from escaping.

“Felicity…”

“Diggle, she’s got this. He might be a mercenary, but he’s fair,” Oliver chimed in from wherever he was lurking. “He has a code that he sticks too, and he only deviates from that when he has no other option, or when someone attempts to force him to abandon his code for a job. Felicity isn’t doing any of the above. She’ll be fine,” he added confidently. 

“Right. I should get in there,” Felicity said. She took another deep breath and walked down the block towards the café where the meeting was to take place. She slowly pushed open the door and glanced around inside the café. Most of the tables were empty, as people grabbed take-out and left soon after arriving. 

But at a table almost right in front of the door, a man sat at the table alone, quietly eating his lunch as he read something in the newspaper in front of him. He didn’t look intimidating, didn’t look like anyone who would be of any use to Ollie, and yet all signs indicated that he was the person she needed to speak with. 

Mind made up, Felicity walked over to his table and sat down across from the man. 

“May I help you?” he asked calmly, without even looing up from his food or the paper. 

“I really hope so,” Felicity said. “My boss thinks you’re the guy to see, so here I am.”

“I’m the guy to see? You must be mistaken, Miss.”

“Are you Guerrero?” Felicity blurted out. The winces that must have been occurring over the comms were almost audible in the sudden silence in her ears. “Please don’t kill me, I really didn’t mean to just blurt that out like that,” she said quickly. “I just meant, I’m here to see Guerrero, and I’m hoping that’s you, since my boss would like to hire your—his, I meant his—services. And I’m just going to stop talking now,” she said, trailing off hesitantly as the man in front of her slowly looked up at her. 

“Listen, Miss—” he began.

“It’s Felicity,” she said, ignoring the protesting voices in her ear.

“Felicity,” he replied in acknowledgment, “I highly doubt your presumably corporate boss would want to hire me,” he said, casually confirming that he was indeed Guerrero. “And in the event that he does, I think it’s in your best interests to get as far away from him as you can. You seem like a nice girl, I’m sure you can find a better job elsewhere. A safer job.”

“I’m pretty sure any job would be safer than my current job, but my boss really does want to hire you. He needs your help, and you were recommended to him by a friend he trusts,” Felicity said.

Guerrero raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. “Just where do you work?”

“Go ahead, and tell him the truth,” Oliver said suddenly over the comms. Diggle immediately began protesting the change in plans, and as the two of them continued to bicker in her ear, Felicity opened her bag and took out a business card.

“I work for Queen Consolidated, in New York.”

“Queen. As in Oliver Queen,” Guerrero said in surprise. “Oliver Queen told you to come talk to me about a job? Trust me when I say you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into. You really should just leave.”

“I’ve afraid I can’t do that,” Felicity said. “I really need an answer from you, and—”

“Are you comfortable with the idea of hiring me to blackmail or kill your boss’ business partner, Isabel Rochev? Because I’m pretty sure that’s where this conversation is headed,” Guerrero said, interrupting her. “Felicity, you really have no idea what your boss is capable of.”

“I work for him,” she answered with a hint of a smile on her face. “I know exactly what he’s capable of.” She noticed that the voices in her ear were silent, letting everything play out on its own.

Before Guerrero could even think about arguing that point, Felicity cut him off and continued, “You asked where I work. That was the wrong question. You should’ve asked who sent me.” She leaned in towards him, “This may come as a shock to you, but I’m not here on behalf of Queen Consolidated.” She leaned back and stared at him smugly.

Guerrero leaned back in his seat as well, and stared at her as if he was completely reevaluating her. 

“But Oliver Queen’s in town; everyone knows he’s here for that conference on the other side of the city,” Guerrero said. 

“That’s true,” she confirmed, “But that doesn’t change the fact that he’s not the guy who sent me.”

“If he didn’t send you, then who?”

“My boss answers to a few different names these days…and nights.”

Guerrero looked back at her steadily. “Exactly how much do you know about Oliver Queen?”

“Mr. Guerrero, I’m Oliver Queen’s personal assistant. I know just about _everything_ about him, including his…activities outside of work.”

“Huh,” he said thoughtfully. “So that means he really is—” 

“Yup,” Felicity said and smiled back at him. “He said to tell you that Christopher Chance told him to ask you for help.” 

“Chance? Why didn’t you mention that earlier?” Guerrero asked. He closed his newspaper and it was as if a switch has flipped, and he suddenly seemed like a different person. “So how can I help you and the guy with the proclivity for odd weaponry?” 

Felicity resisted the urge to laugh as she heard Oliver complain in her ear, “A bow and arrows aren’t odd!” 

“They aren’t normal either,” Diggle replied. 

As the guys went back to bickering, Felicity smiled at Guerrero. 

“We need some information, and Chance said you’d know where to get it.” 


End file.
